A New Start, a New Friend?
by 823.914R797
Summary: Serious Was Proven Innocent, Harry moved in with him at Grimmauld Place and Had an amazing summer that includes an odd interaction with Draco Malfoy at the Quittage cup, that continues as into the new year Harry wonders if he has rely changed.


(Drarry): chapter one: the way things are Authors note: this is a re-wright of one of my other fan-fic's ! and also tell me shat you think! thank you all who have given me criticism Harry woke up like normal for any day this summer holiday, in a cold sweat shaking, gasping for breath and crying. At first he was confused trying to remember were he was looking around he saw a night table with an alarm clock on it that read 4:45 AM. Next to the table was a vary tall but vary skinny window covered by black heavy drapes that were open just a crack allowing Harry to see the moon out side sinking into a glowing horizon . Right he thought I'm in my room at my godfathers house. Harry Potters third year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry had been the best of all of them. Voldemort had not tried to kill him that year and He had learned that Sirius Black was his godfather and that he was not the man who sold out his parents, but it really was Peter Pettigrew, who just so happened to be Ron's pet rat Scabbers. He also learned that his favorite defense against the dark arts teacher Lupin was a werewolf, and that his father bulled his least favorite teacher Snape during there time at Hogwarts and that was probably the reason why Snape hatted him so much. but most importantly that year they caught Peter pettigrew and turned him back into a human (because he was an animagus) with Dumbledore as an eye witness. There was a rely long trial and multiple droughts of a Truth Serum, but eventually it was decided that MR. Black be set free and Peter sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life. So Harry never returned to his Ant and Uncles but instead moved in with Sirius. He had done all of his homework out in the open and got help from his godfather on most of it, he slept in and ate as much as he liked. Spent time with his family. Wasn't yelled at wasn't shut in a cupboard wasn't told how useless he was. And it was the best summer of his life and he would never be able to forget why. This morning was the morning back to Hogwarts and however much he loved Sirius Harry was vary exited for today. To be back at school! And though he was worried about how things would change he was eager. Little did he know that the events of today would change his life more than any other has. Harry dressed quickly, and made his way down the stairs making comparisons of Grimmauld Place to the Barrow along the way. It was queer getting ready to leave for Hogwarts with out all of the commotion. No screaming, no bombs, no yelling. Everything was calm and peaceful allowing Harry to take his time as he wandered down the corridors and hallways. As strange as it was to not be getting ready with Ron and the gang Harry was glad for the peace and quiet. Grimmauld place was much bigger than one would think, from the inside it seemed like a manner of some sort. It had taken a lot of time to clean it up, from the bogart, spiders, gnomes, and any other pest you can think of. It took even longer to get the portrait if Ms. Black off the wall in the entry hall, she would scream and scream "TRATOR DISCRACE FALLURE" every time Serious walked past. . And as Harry came into that very hall thankfully the only thing he could hear was the clinking of dishes and faint laughter, Harry could recognize two voices; Sirius and Reamus. Reamus stayed with Black often now that Sirius was no longer a criminal. As a werewolf it was hard to find people who were willing to rent rooms to him or sometimes even eat in a restaurant. And another up side for Reamus to stay with Harry and Serious was that Sirius knew how to make the wolf's bane potion and did so gladly! The first time Serious had offered to make it i Remus was taken by surprise, he had forgotten how good Serious had been in school, and eagerly excepted the chance to keep his mind during a full moon. As Harry took a seat at the table(which was designed to seat 30 or so people)he drug his mind back out of its wanderings. Harry had been trying to tell his family something for some time now and was trying to muster up the courage to do it. Going over the conversation in his head dint help, they always ended up angry yelling. at one point he had imagined them throwing him into a cupboard before he reminded himself who theses people were. But how would they react to knowing that the famous death defying, life saving, always to the rescue Harry Potter was...was Gay. It was different than people thought, he want flamboyant and he dint have the urge to carry a purse and complement people on their clothing. that was vary sexist though Harry for a moment. but when Ron turned to him and said "Bloody Hell Harry did you see her" Harry would say yes and play along but the people who caught his attention were always men. And most often emotionally Strong silent types. People who dint let there feelings show, men who just bared with it. People who were struggling but just went on going no matter what. Harry shuddered as an image of Draco Malfoy came to his mind. Harry had always liked Draco he often remembered that first day day in Madam Malkin's, and on the train when Draco offered to be his friend and the look of pain in Draco's eyes when Harry dint take his hand. Harry had always wondered why he had pushed Draco away and cursed himself for not taking that hand. If he could go back in time and change one thing he would save his parents obviously, but then he would take that hand! He still felt butterfly's every time he thought of the Quittage cup he and Ron's' family went to that summer. Harry had run into Draco literally the night of the attack. Draco and him hid in the woods for a few hours together, there were a few moments of flirtation and awkward hand brushing that Harry was sure he had imagined , the blush... Harry could definitely and clearly remember Draco blushing right that was blush, but why? Why was ne so nice? Doesn't he hate me? Could HE like me? Could he be... Harry's daydreaming was drawn to a stop by Serious "Harry!" Harry jolted out of the memory "ya?" " I asked if you were ready for the train" "oh yes I ,I am" Remus saw something was wrong and he had been trying to work it out for a long time now. Thinking he batter talk to him but harry was already slipping back into his own thoughts and that was a dangerous place. Remus had been observing the strange way Harry had been acting, he would sit quietly for some time then smile and look away from the spot his eyes were fixed. Why had the death eaters come? Is it bad that I'm glad they did? YES YES THAT IS BAD THOSE MUGLES DIED!Right In front of you BAM that green light and they were dead! and you are imagining a romance.!...that will never happen! "Harry.. Harry!" "oh, ya uh sorry Remus" Harry shook his head trying to stay focused on the conversation why can't I just stay with it today "Harry do you want to talk?" Serious had seen gears working like that before in Harry, he acted the same way when doing homework but that last time Serious saw a man in thought like that was a man blaming himself for something out of his control think Potter think! Serious knew today was a tough day for him. Harry looked down I could tell them now... I could tell them I'm... I'm gay Ginny's face wet with tears green eyes staring up at him appeared guilty in his mind she is going to find out one day because I could never love her the way she loves me Harry really did care about her, he would venture to say that he loved Ginny too, but he did not see her Romantically. And then there was the reaction people seemed to take when they found out. Harry knows Ron is at least mildly Homophobic. Or at least he always looks away with a scrunched up nose when they see to men together.( and that happened more frequently then Harry had ever wanted that summer when Ron come to help them clean) , and if when he found out that Harry was a "Fag" in Ron's words. Harry literally vomited out of nerves the last time he tried to tell him. that Harry thought it would probably be the end of their friendship. it would be Harry's Fault. Serious and Remus looked at each other the best friends reading each others faces. Remus looked at Harry " you've been wanting to say something haven't you Harry" YES! but how can I bring that up they will think I'm selfish or trying to get attention or something like that. DAMIT Potter why cant you just be a normal boy! a few flashes of Draco standing in the woods the blue moon light reflecting off his pale face, in a some how elegant ans sexy way turning into the green glow that made his gray eyes gleam. How can one guy be so beautiful. Harry mentally traced the light on his imaginary Draco's cheek bone. "ouch!" this time it was Hedwig pulling him out of his mind she had a letter, but it was only the one he had sent to Ron. The Whole of the weaselly had responded to it in turn the door, resulting in a vary heavy letter. In one saying to meat them at king cross station, and that Hermione would be there. Well I Hope she will be there, or how else will she get to the school. Harry tried to picutre Hermione not going to Hogwarts for a wole year her mom and dad would kill her out of... no he would kill herself! he smiled softly to himself looking at the juice on the table. It wasn't long after that Harry was in the car with Sirius driving to the train station. "you know I'm worried about you Harry" Sirius said in a soft tone Harry gave him a week smile, " you don't need to be, I fine Sirius rely" the smile at the end of this statement was a little more convincing " well you just don't seem your self, and well you cant seem to sleep at night but when you do its not for long Harry, trust me I know what its like to blame your self,( blame my self what the bloody hell is he talking about ?) and how long the human body can go with out sleep. You can talk to me you know, you can about anything any time" Sirius's voice had turned into that of a parent talking to their kid who they thought they were loosing this shocked Harry he rely cares! It had been so long since the last time Harry felt like some one actually cared you need to spend more time with them! But why are they so worried, do I seem distressed about something? what he was going through and when Harry looked over at him Sirius was glancing at the road and back to him like he wanted to keep the eye contact. Some small voice in Harry said tell him! " tell me" it was Sirius some times its like he can read minds, or maybe its a dog thing " OK... um I don't know how to say this but um" he was feeling a moment of confidence you can tell him! you will, its OK you can do this they were sitting in the car at the station now and it was 10:55 " Holly shit your going to be late!" shouted Sirius the next thing Harry knew he was rushing down the train terminals looking for platform nine ant ten. Mind still raising from trying to tell him And as soon as he spotted it he didn't slow down but instead ran right through the brick wall and onto platform nine and three quarters. Harry quickly put his things in a compartment and ran back to hug Sirius. As Harry climbed back on to the train Sirius called "take the second chance" with a devious smile that made Harry feel like Sirius knew something that Harry didn't. As the train stated to move Harry stood up to make sure his things dint fall and good thing to because in his haste he dint strap Hedwig's cage down and it almost fell over as she moved around. But it was also good because Harry spotted someone other him had also not strapped down their luggage. Doing the nice thing of helping them out Harry strapped it down and read the name on the label " Draco Malfoy". Stopping Harry looked at the other racks, empty. Maybe Malfoy stores his things elsewhere from were he sits "What are you doing here Potter?" Harry jumped three feet in the air. turning to see the speaker it had obviously been Draco but something even more shocking happened next as harry turned Draco's face turned into one of friendly concern " wow Potter you look like shit!" for some reason Harry dint feel threatened by Malfoy just then. So he decided to just sit " Ya, I Know , is it rely that bad?" Harry searched Draco's face soaking in the light gray eyes and perfectly arched blond eyebrows even they are perfect, a true shade of blond not muddled and off like some peoples shard cheek bones and a nice even jawline surprisingly Draco sat too. " how was the rest of your summer?" Harry perked his head up why is he asking me, why is he not laughing at me or something Harry looked at Draco questioningly Draco just looked at Harry with concerned eyes " I don't read the Daily Profit, so im not in on the scoop of "Harry Potters Life and school in a brief" " "that isn't ans actual article I hope." was Harry's response what is he doing, shouldn't he hate me still? Did things rely change? " So why aren't you sitting with Wesley and Granger?" for the first time Harry realized Draco didn't call people by there last names just because he hated them that just what he did, and that time he said it with out a sneering tone, like he cared. " just don't feel like dealing with them right now, but I'm sure they're looking for me" asked Harry sceptically " oh, well if you want to be left to be I can leave too?" "no, its OK, the company is nice, some one other than Serious" "so you are living with him now? Dose that mean he won?" "yes..." "how? How did you prove that Pettigrew was the secret keeper?" So Harry Began the tale of how the Grimmauld Place came to be his home(leaving out that Harry was gay) the tale of how Sirius Black became an Innocent man after 12 years in the worst prison on earth. Draco was a wonderful listener, he got angry in all the right places cringed when horrible things happened and he dint judge Harry wen he got choked up or even teary. Before he knew it Harry was starting to feel better about things, and even started enjoying himself when Draco told the story of his uncle marrying a paranoid Banshee. Soon they were at Hogwarts at last. mindlessly Harry and Draco began to walk to the same self drawn cart together still talking. About to get in Harry stopped dead staring at the other carts or more importantly what was pulling them. " come on Potter" Draco stuck his head out to see what Harry was looking at " you've never seen them before have you ". "what are they" asked Harry, Draco extended his hand to help Harry into the cart " come on Ill explain" Harry looked at Draco's Hand with a smile take the second chance he said Harry muttered under his breath as he Grabbed Draco Malfoy's hand as the cart started moving. sitting down Harry turned to the blond boy and all the other Slytherin in the cart who all seemed a little shocked. but Harry just sat a bit fearful being so close to the old enemy but hopping that was a thing of the past "so what are they" and Draco began to tell another wonderful tale of two friends, but it was not the only story of a grate friendship starting there that day. 


End file.
